Black Strawberry Rock : school life !
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: in this story black strawberry get the taste of school like , just think of it as a back track of how she and the others lives would be in school and not in strawberry land . trouble making ,fun,dancing ,dating and ect will unfold read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

let's jump into the life of a high school girl name black strawberry as she try to survive the day of a high school student if you think that she couldn't get any worse than living her life and strawberry land let's just take it up a notch and watch how life unfolds for her. an alarm clock went off as black strawberry woke up and smashed it with a hammer that she keeps nearby

"stupid alarm clock " she growled as she sat up and yawned

she looked up at the clock on the wall and gasp and realize that she was running late. she quickly got out of bed almost tripping on the dirty clothes that was laying all over her floor she made it to the bathroom and got ready once that was done she had it downstairs only to see her dad drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, she rolled her eyes and grab an apple from a fruit bowl.

"dad why the hell didn't you wake me up?" she asked as she walked towards the door then stop, he didn't say anything as he continue to read the paper she sigh in annoyance , she never really understood her dad she knew he was busy but felt like he was avoiding her

"I'm off to school then..." she called out to him

but he still didn't remove his eyes from the paper as she was about to head out the door she felt and hand on her head as she looked up and saw her dad

"remember to take a umbrella with you rocky, it's going to rain today"

was all he said as he walked past her out of the house she wanted to say something but didn't and started to walk to school. once she got there she was greeted by her two friends bloody orange and sour kiss summer.

" Black strawberry you're late again" bloody orange said as she crossed her arms

"if you have a better idea for me to get to school then let me know " she said as she walked past them and into the building as the two girls followed behind her

"yeah here's an idea it's called waking up on time" bloody orange said as black strawberry walked to her locker she opened the door and pulled out her math book

" yeah waking up on time seems like a curse no thanks, hey wait why is my locker unlocked?" she questioned but thought nothing of it as she closed the door only to see black licorice there leaning against another locker with a smirk on his face

" hello beautiful" he said with a wink

"oh go drown in some fudge will you" she said turned away and start to walk to her class only to have him follow her because they have the same class . As she took her seat black licorice sat next to her and summer and orange sat across from her

" can we talk"

" no"

" good , so anyway i was thinking maybe you like to go to the berry school dance with me?"

Black strawberry looked at him a bit surprised that he asked her to the dance, she never really went to dances because she didn't like being around a lot of people she didn't know

" why are you asking me to the dance and don't you have a girlfriend?"

" yeah about that , we broke up"

" what !" Bloody Orange and summer shouted at the same time

" yeah i know , so I'm all yours black strawberry? "

" uh no thanks I'm not into Dating right now "

" you always say that! " licorice put a hand on her shoulder making her look at him " look rocky i know its hard to-" there was cracking sound followed by a loud scream " UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE !"

the whole class turn to what was going on and black strawberry had licorice arm bend backwards holding it with her right hand as she held him down on the deck with her left hand .

" don't you EVER call me by that name GOT IT !" she said in a growl as then the teacher walked in

"everybody take your set and black strawberry please let licorice go , the last thing i need is for you to get me fired over your actions " black strawberry pushed licorice away as she took her seat

"raise your hands or call out when you hear your name " before she could speak the door open as black Apple walked in

" apple , your late "

"yeah i know my dad didn't get up me so... HI ROCKY!"

"SHUT UP!"

" black Apple the next time you're late to class I will have to put you in detention"

"(scoffs) whatever" black apple sat behind black strawberry as she looked behind her to apple who only gave her a playful wave black strawberry ignore her and then the class started , skip on when class ended black strawberry felt arms wrap arund her as she turned it was black apple with a grin on her face

" what you want this time trouble maker?"

"aw that hurt my feelings"

"don't care , what do you want" black Apple is known as a troublemaker in school but of course she would get good grades but at the same time she would cause trouble. And would drag black strawberry with her

"I'm gonna need your help"

"if it's about homework the answer is No"she said as she got up from her seat pusahing apple off her and started to walk out of the classroom with black Apple following her

" no it's not about that its about you and me going shopping this Saturday!"

"why do you want me to come shopping with you?"

"it's for the dance I've been looking for the right time to go but my boyfriend is busy and sooooo today is the day. so please will you come with me?"

black strawberry stopped at her locker and put the things that she didn't need in her locker and took out her science book for the next class

" as much as I would love to help you I'm busy" she said as she closed her locker and started to head down the hallway with black Apple still following her

"busy with what?"

" getting a certain someone off my tail" black Apple was confused at what she was replying to as she turned around and saw licorice following behind them and giggled

" lucky dog , you still got licorice falling head over heels for you?"

"he's not falling head over heels for me and I don't like him that way !"

" sure you don't"

" look , he just told me that he broke up with his girlfriend so now he's just trying to find someone to chain to because he's lonely"

" what better way to get a girl to fall in love with him than you"

"are you kidding me! the two of us are nothing alike and we don't even like the same thing"

"that's a good thing ,some people say opposites attract" black strawberry stopped at the door and opened it as black Apple walked in as she followed behind her


	2. Chapter 2

" well I'm not in the mood to be dating now"

"and why not?"

"well for one thing guys are nothing but a distraction for a girl's life and purpose"

" huh?"

" they're broke, they have no money and they will never get a life when the relationship hits to a higher course" she said as they sat in the back row together

"and how on earth do you know this "

"I'm reading a magazine called a girl/boys relationship. there are tips on how to get a boy to like you and reasons girls don't like boys"

"wait a minute- you read that fake junk?!" black Apple laughed as black strawberry put her head down on the desk embarrassed

"my poor little black strawberry" she said as she patted her back

"don't call me that"

"it's perfectly normal for someone your age to be...curious of the opposite sex"

"excuse me?"

"I remember when I was 15 I didn't know a single thing about a guy until -"

"is this going to be one of your long back stories of when you were my age?"

" ...no"

" good cause I was going to tell you to shut up"

black Apple sigh as she leaned back into the chair " black strawberry it's okay to be shy around boys but other than that you're going to have to face that one day you will meet someone who catches your heart and you will not be able to run away from it" black strawberry look to black Apple as she listened to what she was saying "I mean it was hard for me to accept it, when I was 15 I didn't think I would ever find a boyfriend. that is until I met black cherry and man did he rock my world (grins) literally"

black strawberry blushed then she covered her ears with her hands " I'M NOT LISTENING LA-LA LA-LA !" Black apple just laughed , once she remove her hands from her ears black strawberry started to think about what black Apple said and hope it wasn't true later class started and quickly ended now it was lunch time as the two girls made their way out of the classroom and to the lunch room. once they got their lunch they decided to eat outside with black Apple Sister strawberry and black strawberries friend. summer was jumping around and doing cartwheels like a crazy person

" HI GUYS !" summer shouted as they walked up to them

" hello summer, looks like you're high again on sugar?" black apple said and she crossed her arms watching the blond run around in circles

"yes I am ,I am very hyper hyper hyper hyper!" she said very quickly and giggled

"oh boy not again"

"summer we told you to drink water when you eat candy "

"i did and it was VERY SWEET !"

"(Sigh) great now she hooked up on coffee !"

"Don't look now rocky but you have a visitor " Apple said as saw cinnamon and licorice walking up to them

" hey guys"

"so black strawberry did you think of it yet?" He asked as he took her hand but she pulled her hand back

" touch me again and you wont have any!" She hissed at him

" yo licorice ,if you want a girl that bad summer would be more than grateful" apple said

"as if apple , setting me up with him is a waste of time"

said summer

" no thanks Apple I think I prefer black strawberry" he said with a smile making her growl

"why me !?" black strawberry shouted

"Isn't...it obvious... i like you " licorice said making black strawberry blush

"aw !" Summer and apple said as they got a death glare from black strawberry

" i told you once and I'm not gonna tell you again, I'm not interested in dating you" Cinnamon on the other hand felt sorry for his friend but he knew she wouldn't say yes even if you put a gun to her head

"um , black strawberry maybe it wouldn't be so bad to-"

"no , he lost his change with his girlfriend so why would i-"

"because it would help you over your stubborn shyness" apply said cutting her off

" right sis?"

" well its really up to black strawberry,you know that"

starwberry shortcake said

" see this why i like your sister more than you apple "

black starwberry said with a grin

" (Humph) draw me picture and see if i care "

"look here goth chick..."

" WHY DOSE EVERYBODY THINK I'M GOTH ?! I'm not goth"

apple shouted

" do you look at what you wear when you come to school?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Speak for itself " apple said looking at black strawberry outfit

"Your one to talk "

The Bell rang as all of them went to there next class

"Hey wanna skip class" apple asked

"Didn't your sister yell at you the last time you did that" black strawberry asked her

"Oh yeah"

Finally school was out and before black strawberry could go home she was dragged to the mall with black apple

"So what should we get?" apple asked

"We ?"

"Yeah , your going to need one to"

"That wasn't the deal"

"There was no deal black strawberry"

"You wanted me to come to the mall and I did"

"I dragged you here silly , now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" She said with grin

"What are you gonna do chain me to you?" black strawberry asked as then There was clicking noise as black strawberry looked at her write and saw she was hand cuffed to black apple

"Sure if you want to go that far"

"You dirty lieing ..."

"That's good and all but now we shop !"

An hour later apple found an apple colors dress for her mixed with black , she tryed to get black strawberry to dress up i n this dark purple dress with gold and lavender color stones on it but she didn't want to cooperate so after apple set black strawberry free she ran home . once hone black strawberry saw that her dad wasn't home , so she went into the family room to watch some TV but then the door bell rang and went to answer it and saw it was cinnamon

"Cinnamon?"

"Before you get mad , trust me this isn't my idea its his !" Cinnamon said pointing to licorice

"So did you choose to go with -"

"No" black strawberry said cutting him off making licorice frown

"Aw come on"

"No"

"Why not?"

" Because I hate you and not to mention if I wanted to go I would go with cinnamon"

" What !"

"Yeeeeeaaaaahhhh !" cinnamon shouted doing a wired dance but stop when he saw licorice looking at him

" Oh I mean , I can't because I'm going with raspberry"

" Oh OK"

" Wait your going with raspberry?!" licorice asked in shock

" Yeah"

" Raspberry , raspberry... as in raspberry tart?"

" Yeah , what's wrong?"

" Dud are you crazy everyone knows she crazy"

" No, that's peppermint"

" Yeah but still , there's a reason why she has no friends"

" That's not true , she has lemon" Cinnamon said

" Yeah lemon meringue is a sweet girl but she lets raspberry push her around"

" That's not true !" Cinnamon said crossing his arms as then a car pulled up and it was black strawberry dad. He got out of the car and walking to the door passing black strawberry into the house . cinnamon and licorice both looked at black strawberry then each other

"Uh black strawberry... We're going to go OK" cinnamon said she nod then walk back into the house closing the door

" friends of yours" ask her dad as he came up from behind her when she turned around

"no just some stupid kids from school asking me for some answers on a homework"she replied in a low voice not looking up at him as she walked past him then went back to her room , the next day came black strawberry didn't feel like going to school ,so she skipped it and her dad didn't seem to have a problem with that as long as she did the chores in the house then she can do whatever she wanted. black strawberry was in the living room watching TV then her dad walked in

" Rocky someone's here to see you" he said as he was all dressed up in his work clothes and walked out of the door, walking came black apple

"thanks Mr B we're just going shopping" Apple told him as he passed her

" aren't you supposed to be in school" she asked

"yes, but I ask my parents if it was okay and they said yes" Apple said with a smile as she had her hands behind her back

" I find that hard to believe" she said getting up from the couch and then walked away as apple followed her

" rocky..."

" don't call me that !"

" why not ? summer calls you rocky, cinnamon calls you rocky "

"yeah so"

" Why can't i "Apple asked as the walked in the the kitchen black strawberry was getting some Sunny Delight juice and black Apple was raiding the fridge

"because it's not a name I want to hear and plus my mom called me that when I was little and I hate it"

" but... Your dad ..."

" he only calls me that too annoying me"

" so... why did you skip school?"

" what are you, my mom ?!" black strawberry snapped

" if I was, you wouldn't be talking to me like that" black Apple said with a smirk as they walked upstairs to black strawberries room . that had lavender color walls with black and purple mix hearts here and there. The furniture was also black and a bed was mixed with purple and lavender

" Nice room" Apple said as she looked at all her items on her desk then sat on her bed

" Yeah" Black strawberry sat at her computer table and started to look around on the internet

" you should have seen the look on black cherry face when I acted like I was dieing"

" Uh huh"

" I didn't go to class but I did see cinnamon with raspberry , it seem that they are a couple now "

" And you know that how ?"

" From the very berry website gossip page"

black strawberry turned her chair around and look to a black Apple

" and you have a problem with me reading magazines about true love?"

" well the magazines is a lie and the berry gossip webpage is something that is totally true"

" and I ask you again you have problems with me reading magazines about true love and romance?"

"what is there for you to learn about when you can just ask me for it"

"the last time I ask you about advice about love you just told me to ditch the guy if he didn't do what I ask"

"no no no no no you mistook me what I said was too leave the guy if he cheated on you"

"...apple please"

"Well how do you explain me and cherry"

"You guys being friends for a long time and then you're feeling started to erupt"

"well there's that but there's also... Hey why don't you go out with licorice?"

"what ?"

" ya , think about it , you and licorice totally have almost a lot of things in common"

" ... Apple get out of my room"

" what did I say ?"

" I said get out of my room!"

" So you want me out of the room or the house counts as well" Before black Apple knew it she was standing outside with the door slammed in her face

" that's okay I guess I'll just come back tomorrow to bother you seeing that you have to go to school anyway" she shouted the laugh as she walk away


	4. Chapter 4

Apple pov )

Apple was on her way to home but then her eye catch peppermint and her little group of friends that includes limelight And an unknown girl that she never seen she had tan skin long yellow hair

That reaches to her back Gold eyes, she wears a white shirt with picture of a banana on it with a blue skirt and brown sandals

They were having a discussion about something but could couldn't hear them so she didn't think too much of it and just carried on with her business. As she got home she was tackled to the ground by her little sister apple dumpling

" Apple I missed you"

" Apple Dumpling you just saw me when I got home from school "

" I know but I miss you when you go away"

she said with a giggle as Apple patted her head getting up from the ground and walked into the kitchen and saw her sister Strawberry Shortcake making lunch

" glad you're back Apple I can use your help making lunch"

" of course"

" so are you going to tell me what you were doing skipping school"

" I didn't skip school, I was at school"

" that's not what I heard"

" alright who told you"

" you did"

" ...alright you got me I was just seeing why black strawberry didn't go to school that all"

" you do realize that you are failing some of your classes right?"

" the only classes I know I'm feeling is PE and social studies"

" Apple!"

" what, is not my fault the teacher makes it boring"

" What will mom think when she gets home"

" Tell her I was at school"

" No"

" Please sis , please I can't go threw one of her mommy lectures"

" well its your own fault for skipping" Strawberry said as she poured some juice into a cup , making apple smirk then sat in a chair giving a loud sad sigh making strawberry look to her

" you know sis , if you were in my shoes you know what I'll do ..."

" Oh please don't play that card on me " Strawberry said rolling her eyes

" I would cover for you because you're my best sister in the whole entire world"

" You forgot Apple Dumpling ,she's your sister as well"

" Ok... if Apple Dumpling was in my shoes too I would totally cover both of your tracks" she said giving her the puppy eyes and making her given in

" alright but this is the last time I'm covering for you"

" yes! you are the best sister that I ever had in my whole entire life"

" what about me?" Asked Apple Dumpling coming into the kitchen

" you are too " After lunch black apple helped strawberry clean the kitchen and ready to make dinner soon to past the time they watched TV

So tell me you are going to the dance right " Strawberry asked

"Yep , are you going? "

"Yes "

"With who? "

"Uh... "

"huckleberry right" Apple asked making strawberry blush

"Is uh black strawberry going " She asked changing the subject

"That is unclear right now "

"So she's not going? "

"Doesn't look like she wants to , you heard it yourself that she didn't want to go "

"Yes , but I'm sure she will change her mind " Strawberry said as apple looked to her sister with a smirk

"...so why huckleberry?"

"Eh , w-what a -are y-y-you talking about" strawberry stuttered making apple Laugh

"I had no idea you were so into this Huck kid , I mean sure his smart but why did he asked you?"

"He didn't ask me I asked -" Strawberry covered her mouth as she knew she fell for apples trick

"Got ya ! YOUR IN LOVE WITH HUCK -"

Apple shouted but was cut off from a pillow being throw at her then a big pillow fight started

Skipping to the next day )

Once ready for school apple told her sister she will met her at school seeing she wanted to make sure that black strawberry was going to day and if she didn't then she will have to make her. Once to black strawberry house she saw her dad leaving the house at time apple wondered about the mom but never asked

"Have a nice day Mr B "

Apple said as she wave to him as he got into his car and drove off . the door opens and out walked black strawberry

"Why are you here? " she asked looking to black apple as she walked up to her

"We're gonna walk to school together "

"Why?"

"Because I told you I would bother you more today seeing we BOTH have to go to school "

"Is this your way of trying to make me go to the dance?"

" it could be but I haven't really thought of a plan yet to make you go"

" well keep on trying and Im still not going"

" we'll see about that" black Apple said as she took black strawberries hand and took her a long , on the way to school they ran into cinnamon and licorice , who was still trying to beg his way to getting strawberry to go with him to the dance but end up getting sucker punched . once at school there was bloody orange and summer who was eating gummy worms

"Hello black strawberry !" Summer greeted as she ran to her

"Hello summer "

"Oh well if it isn't the the devil's daughter " Orange said crossing her arms as she and black apple glared at each other barking back and forth

"Why can't they get along? " Summer asked

"It's complicated "

"really because I remember that it started all because of summer camp"

summer said as black strawberry remembered the horrible summer camp that they went to ,seeing it was summers idea for fun

"Come on rocky this will be fun " Summer said jumping out of her mom' van as she had on her white shirt and blue shorts , brown boots as her hair was pulled into a high ponytail

"I don't know summer , this could end bad " Black strawberry said getting out of the van to, she had on her black shirt with a purple star on it with brown shorts and black boots, her hair was in two buns

"Don't be ridiculous I've been to this camp a thousand times and nothing bad has ever happened" summer replied as she happily started to skip along the trail as black strawberry followed

"(Sigh) I'm gonna die " Black strawberry said as she felt arms around her and saw it was apple

"Don't worry rocky big sister black apple will be with you 100%" Apple said with smile / grin as she had on a dark red tank top with the word "ROCK ON!" In big letters on it , black pants, black boots and her hair was in a high ponytail

"I thought your name was apple cider ?" She question seeing she hears from strawberry shortcake that her name is apple cider but changed it to black apple

"That's my name for home but for now its black apple to you " apple said letting black strawberry go

"Whatever "

The camp was called camp sunset and their teacher was named miss honeydew . she was a very nice teacher who taught them everything about the outdoors and camping .

"Alright kids its now time to put up are tents and pick a team mate "

"Great, I pick black strawberry for my team miss honey ! " apple said sweetly

"What !"

"Alright, black apple and black strawberry rock is team 1 "

"Wait I ..."

"Next will be summer and plum "

"Don't worry rocky I'll help you" Apple said patting her back only to have her hand grab tightly

"Don't call me that and please stop touching me "

things just left one thing to another when black strawberry had to be partnered up with black apple and bloody orange who was a new member in the camp and had a liking to black strawberry , and asked to be partnered up with her

"Hi I'm bloody orange " Said a girl with tan skin , long black hair the reached her back and green eyes as she was dressed in a orange and dark red dress with orange boots

"Nice to meet you uh orange " Orange smiled as she took black strawberry hand and led her to were she could find more bugs to catch and things just went to hell .

like for instance bloody orange would trip Apple so she would fall over when she was running over to black strawberry or tie her shoe laces under the table so she would fall with her lunch tray in hand or accidentally pushes her in the river and say "oops my bad" then walk away. at that point black Apple and her had never been friends and just wanted to rip each other apart if they were left alone

black strawberries Thought if summer camp was over they would let this go but boy was she wrong their arguments just got more and more dangerous to the point where black Apple super glued her butt to the chair at school and then bloody Orange field black apples locker with dead fish and the war just got more and more heated

"Should we stop them ?" Summer asked snapping her out if thoughts

"Uh , I'm afraid to " black apple said as then the Bell rang making them stop fighting

"Time to go apple" black strawberry call to her as apple moved she slipped and fall face first into the dirt making orange giggle then ran over to black strawberry taking her by the hand

"Later loser !" She said as she stuck her tongue out at her as she pulled black strawberry into the school


	5. Chapter 5

"Why that no good rat , IM GONNA KILL HER !" Apple screamed as she quickly tried to untie her shoelaces and got up and ran quickly to class that it was on the 5th floor . but as she got there she have to stand outside the class room with summer that she also became late for helping black Apple

" isn't detention fun" summer asked with a smile

"Shut it summer " apple snapped as she was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed mad that she sad to stand out side the class door

"it's also fun when you're sharing it with it best friend "

"summer !"

"sorry... Why do you hate bloody orange so much?" she asked out of curiosity then she pulled out of her pocket a peppermint stick

" isn't it obvious she's the devil daughter reincarnated to look like me"

" what do you mean by that " summer ask tilting her head to the side as she sucked on the peppermint stick

" how do you not see the evil in that girl's eyes, every time she makes her way to black strawberry its just a minute away of her stealing someone's soul"

" you do realize that she came from an all girl school right? "

"so what , we should put her in a crate and ship her back " apple said as she sat down on the floor Indian style but her arms were still crossed

"or maybe it's because you're jealous" summer pointed out making apple look at her

" jealous? I'm not jealous "

" think about it , ever since summer camp you've been on edge ever since she transferred to our school" Apple only looked away and told summer to shut up . once lunch came black apple and the others was having a little talk until apple saw peppermint with her friends Head there way

"Battle stations rocky"

"For the last time STOP calling me that !" Black strawberry said as she looked to what she was talking about and saw peppermint and gaga friends . peppermint fizz and her jolly girls are head cheerleaders in spring berry high (forgot to mention the school name XD) a lot of kids here kinda look up to her , And even so they think they rule the school black Apple sometimes put peppermint in her place to remind her that she doesn't rule over anybody and yes she does drag black strawberry into the gutter just to make it even , it used to be peppermint and lime light but then who is this new girl with the blonde hair

"Hello apple would you like to greet your new head cheerleader " peppermint said with a flick of her hair

"oh yeah let me start by telling you to go down and some fudge" black Apple says laughing making peppermint glare at her

"very funny black Apple coming from someone who is failing almost all her classes"

" I may be failing half of my classes but at least I'm not some prima donna thinking that I can rule over the students, I rather be head of the soccer team then some pom pom girly girl"

"And what makes you think you have any change of being on the cheerleaders team , you couldn't do a double back flip to even score high on a math test"Lime light said as the group of girls laughed

"I bet she can" Black apple said pointing to black strawberry

"WHAT !?"

"really ?" peppermint said "Black strawberry isn't fit to be a cheerleader she is more of a football jock than anything but happy and cheerful "

"yeah well there are some parts of her that you don't know i bet she can do a triple back flip" apple said

"Apple shut up ! I can't do that"

"Sure you can , and i bet we can out Cheer you"

"uh Apple what are you doing , you never cheered before in your life " strawberry asked her sister

"Ok the bet is on ! Right now , show me what you got !" Peppermint said as out of the blue a group of kids started to form as one shouted cheerleader battle.

" I wanna go home now" Black strawberry said as they were now being watched by 100 kids

" hm , maybe i shouldn't have said anything " apple said rethink of what she said

" YOU THINK !?"

" Oh and by the way seeing you two have never cheered before this will be easy for are new team mate banana"

Spring berry high is the school we go , evil like you aren't welcome here " they all shouted and union as peppermint move back and banana and limelight moved forward clapping their hands to the beat they did a spin and got down on one knee with one hand on their hip and the other in the air " Evil Be Gone !"

They shouted as they were acting like they were sprinkling holy water on them , black strawberry had a sweat drop then turned away from them

" I wanna go home please"

Apple was to busy on the floor laughing her ass off

" THIS IS SO ...STUPID ! She cred as she was laughing so hard"

" I can't do this , its to embarrassing"

" if you two are done laughing how about we get this competition over with unless you admit defeat" peppermint said

" (Clear throat) no , but let's try something else"

" Hold on guy , can I try" summer asked as she was dressed in a yellow and blue cheer outfit

" Uh summer were did you get that?" black strawberry asked

" And why are you wearing it?" apple asked then

" Well I've Ben a cheerleader since I was a little girl so I found my opportunity so why not put on my favorite outfit"

" you were a cheerleader"

" of course I was, why did you think I wasn't"

" no it's just... I can't see you as a cheerleader not after -"

" sh! , will save that for later" summer said with a smile Making apple confused of what she was talking about (after 10 cheer later ) summer won the battle agent anna , of course I know one really good but somehow summer was able to win and everyone was surprise that summer could do so many flips and splits and jack knows what . when lunch was over black apple and black strawberry was heading to class but was stop by peppermint and her group

" I want a rematch"

" Your kidding right" apple said

" You cheated ! You knew she could cheer "shouted lime light

" If we did we would have Ben put her out to kick your butt, just accept that you lost peppermint" black apple said as they continue to walk away

" Music battle ! " peppermint shouted making both stop in there tracks " I know you girls can play music , apple can play guitar and black strawberry the violin

" Ok deal"

" No deal"

" Come on rocky this will be fun"

" No ! I'm not doing it"

" Why not"

" Me being a ...violinist is a nightmare"

" What do you mean?"

" Forget it"

" Alright well get started at the auditorium when school is over. See you there" Peppermint said and walked off with her group

In class apple was sitting behind black strawberry trying to get this test done but found it hard seeing she forgot to study at the end of the test she got a B+ and thought to get some information from black strawberry about this music thing she mentioned but saw she man handling with licorice


	6. Chapter 6

"rocky if you don't stop manhandling him, you might get in trouble by the teacher " said apple

"oh I'm pretty sure he doesn't care if I kick him out of a two story window" black strawberry said

" then you're just going to get yourself written up " said black Apple as she watched black strawberry pin licorice to the floor

"you know rocky I just thought of something , maybe you should try out for the wrestling team"

" and what get manhandled?"

" isn't that what you're doing the licorice?"

" no, what I'm doing it something different"

" really, what do you called it ?"

"hmmm , punishment"

"uncle uncle uncle !" licorice screamed as black strawberry put pressure on his arm

"black strawberry rock will you let go of that boy and sit in your chair is the last thing I want from you is another call from your father to come down here and not do a darn thing about your action... He scares me" said the teacher as he shutter at the cold stare of black strawberry dad

" its not my fault that he's scary "black strawberry l said as she lets go of licorice and sat down in her seat

"by the way was your dad in the army?" cinnamon asked

" no he's just like that I guess but I don't really know his true story of his actions, I don't even care anyway"

" like father , like daughter" said black Apple as she grinned

"very funny, you should try to be a comedian" black strawberry said turning to her

"if I was a comedian and I became famous then i wouldn't have no time to be playing with you "

"that would be my joy of living"

" now who's the comedian?" black Apple said as the bell rung class was over all the kids got up and it was time for PE one subject that black Apple hated along with black strawberry as they made it to the locker room they changed into their uniform the teacher told them today they will be playing dodge ball so they split them up into teams they will be playing dodge ball so they split them up into teams black strawberry ,apple, summer, cinnamon, licorice, raspberry, Rudy was on one team as peppermint, lemon, lime light, Anna, bloody orange, and 2 others was on there side

"GET READY !" the teacher shouted and then blew the whistle and the balls went flying. black Apple was dodging the flying balls scene peppermint was trying her hardest to get her out ,Rudy got put out when the game started by bloody orange then bloody orange and peppermint both team up to get apple out . later in the game cinnamon was out , licorice was out, raspberry was out, limelight was out, lemon was out and Anna was out and all there was left was peppermint ,bloody orange, black strawberry and black Apple.

" Apple two steps backwards and do spin" black strawberry said as they jump back together in union and both spun in opposite directions to dodge two balls coming their way then they both did cartwheels

"move forward and duck i will get orange then I'll hand you the ball for peppermint " apple nod as they did exactly what they plan but as black strawberry was getting ready to throw the ball she had to dogged 2 coming her way but failed to see one as she got hit in the head making her dizzy and collapse to the floor making apple over to her

"oh my god ! black strawberry are you okay, say something !" black Apple shouted as she ran over to her as she had her in her arms

" WERE ALL GONNA DIE , RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN !" cinnamon shouted as she ran out of the gym screaming

"that's a pretty color of pink mommy can I wear it ?"she replied as the room was still spinning in her head

"oh god, you must have been hit harder than I thought " black strawberry rubbed her head as she looked up to apple

"who hit me?"

"uh" peppermint pointed to bloody orange as black strawberry got up and made her way to her orange

"im sorry rocky i was trying to hit apple " orange started to back away " but when she ducked i ah ! ..." orange shut her eyes as black strawberry charged towards her but pasted her when she was actually was aiming for peppermint but black strawberry was stopped by black Apple who tackled her to the floor

"black strawberry stop you'll get expelled!" she said as she had her pinned to the floor " I don't care, black Apple get off of me I'll make her pay for what she did to me... That really hurt you know" black strawberry shouted as she stop struggling

Apple sigh letting her go as she got off of her " I know I know" she said as she started to pat her head like a little girl "but two wrongs don't make it right, if she hits you and then I'll beat her and then suddenly we're all beating on each other until we start right back where we started"

" are you lecturing me?"

"no I..." black Apple was cut off as a ball was Chuck at her head making her glare at peppermint who had her hands up in defense saying it wasn't her but it was too late as Apple stood up fully cracking her knuckles "alright lets kick her ass" apple said as she charge towards peppermint who screamed but black Apple what tackle to the floor by black strawberry who had her pin down

"black strawberry let me go!"

" no Apple you're right... For once in your life that I actually listen to you , we shouldn't beat up on peppermint even if she is a jerk because if we do then were both going to be expelled plus our parents will be on our asses and we might get sent to different schools and not because of our actions it's because of our anger problem... not that I have one, it's because of you, you're contagious" black strawberry said as she then got off of apple and help her up when Apple restrain herself

"why did I have to open my big mouth" she said as she crossed her arms

"black strawberry, black Apple you to have the detention ! "said the teacher

"are you kidding me" black strawberry and apple shouted

skip to black strawberry home)

"so you got the tension rocky ?" her dad asked as he was looking at the paper not looking at her , they were having dinner, black strawberry didn't reply as she continued to eat, it was silence between them but I guess that's just how it was...

"Are you going to answer me?"

" why bother, its not like you care... if I get the detention or kicked out or expelled you think you would care" she said in a low voice " so what happens lrt it happen..."

" you're right what happens does happen so I guess you're just going to have to learn from it" he said as he put the paper down and got up from his seat and walked over to the fridge to grab a beer and walked out of the kitchen leaving strawberry alone

black apples house)

" detention black apple! is this your way of showing responsibility ?" apples mom asked

"well if you would just let me explain what happened im sure you'll understand "

"black Apple if this is one of your stories ..."

"no no no no you don't understand seriously this is what happened" black Apple said that she took a recorder out of her pocket and click play as a dramatic music started to play "so there we were standing in the open battlefield where there was nothing but me and my friend black strawberry , our back against the wall as we had nothing but a laser... "

"black Apple what did I tell you about making up stories?"

"but mom this isn't made up now please listen ,I'm trying to tell you what happened" apple whine as the mom sigh

" alright carry-on"

"(clear through) thank you , as I was saying... there I was in the desert alone by myself with black strawberry by my side back to back against the cannonballs the two of us only had our lives in look upon on , with a little of gun ammo left as we took down 6 of their warriors, but we were mistaken there was still two of them left... hiding somewhere behind the Canon boulders . me and black strawberry had to find a way out before the two of us would die ,we're running low on food ,we were running low on life support but we still had are guns so the two of us decided it would be best to take head on the demon of the desert and then it happened .."

"black Apple what I've heard from the principal was that a ball hit your friend and she was going to hit her but you stopped her and then a ball that hit you and then you were going to kill her, is that what happened?"

"no mom that's not what happened now if you would please try to listen .."

"go to your room"

"but i didn't finish "

"I already know how it goes and the principal told me everything so please go to your room "

" okay " she said as she started to head upstairs but then stop " just to let you know me and black strawberry won the war "

"APPLE!"

" okay okay I'm going "


	7. Chapter 7

the next day in detention )

black strawberry and apple sat in detention quitly until apple got to boad and just thought to bother black strawberry

"black strawberry... black strawberry... black strawberry... black strawberry...black strawberry black... "

"WHAT !" she screamed as she looked at her friend who was 2 sets away from her

"Hi"

" black Apple would you shut up and just read a book or something"

"I didn't bring one"

" well that's on you, do something other then bugging me" she said going back to her book

"well I just wanted to let you know that this would never have happened if you didn't lose your anger " apple said

"I think that ball hit you harder in the head then I thought did you forget ,I didn't you go after peppermint at a fit of rage "

"if I were you I would have gone after bloody orange but no you picked peppermint of all people"

"so you're telling me that I should have gone after bloody orange who didn't throw the ball?"

"I went after peppermint because she was the closest target there"

"yeah I'm sure it was and I'm starting to think maybe peppermint or bloody orange didn't throw the ball at us "

"then who did"

"what happened to that blonde girl that was in their group

"what's her name... Anna banana, yeah that's her name and a banana haha"

"Apple now's not the time to be laughing we're supposed to be quiet and doing silent reading "

"since when do you follow the rules of this teacher"

"unless you want to have another suspension"

"no I find detention boring all you do is sit let your mind go dead and die"

"well if you had a book then you're mine wouldn't be so dead "

"can I have your book ?"

"no go find your own book "

"fine be that way ...give me 5 dollars and we can get out of here "

"yeah right, the last time I listen to you you almost got us kicked out of school"

"yeah but we didn't thanks to your dad giving that teach at the talk ,we wouldn't be here right now if it wast for me "

'I'm pretty sure that happened before that incident "

"tell me the story ! "

"fine let's see..."

flashback)

black strawberry was in the principal's office it was her Sophomore year with apple and she got in trouble for rough housing with peppermint but peppermint lied saying that she beat her up so as they were sitting in the office listening to the principal blabber on and on about this and that it was clear that the principal just didn't care if you said anything wrong also the teacher was standing next to him telling him other things that she and black Apple did

"your daughter is a menace her and her little friend black Apple are nothing but trouble makers I have her parents also in the waiting room waiting after you, is this how you raise the your kid Mr black i know that you losing your wife was hard but you cant put this little trouble making in line then you should ship her off to boot camp " said the teacher .

black strawberry only sat there with her head down not looking up at her dad

"is that true rocky "he asked in a soft voice but she didn't answer "tell me what happened" he said as he moved closer to her the teacher and the principal was both confused at this seeing that she was whispering something in his ear . after a minute her dad nod his head and stood up and then told her to wait outside black strawberry did what she was told and soon was tackled by black apple

"yo bestie what happen, did you die , did they give you life in prison, did they give you a whole year of detention and a lot of homework to do ?"

"I don't really know what's going to happen now that I'm out of the room but I'm pretty sure my dad will take care of it" she said she with a smile

"what do you mean..." by black Apple was cut off as they heard a lot of noises things being tossed broken in the room and then the door opened as her dad walked out with a straight face like nothing ever happened

" rocky let's go home" he said as he took her by the hand

"good luck apple "

"...what just happend ?" Apple said she looked into the office and saw that the office was a wreck like a hurricane been through it so pretty much the principal have to dismiss black apples parents seeing that they wanted to forget the incident

end of flash back )


	8. Chapter 8

black strawberry was in the principal's office it was her Sophomore year with apple and she got in trouble for rough housing with peppermint but peppermint lied saying that she beat her up so as they were sitting in the office listening to the principal blabber on and on about this and that it was clear that the principal just didn't care if you said anything wrong also the teacher was standing next to him telling him other things that she and black Apple did

"your daughter is a menace her and her little friend black Apple are nothing but trouble makers I have her parents also in the waiting room waiting after you, is this how you raise the your kid Mr black i know that you losing your wife was hard but you cant put this little trouble making in line then you should ship her off to bootcamp " said the teacher .

black strawberry only sat there with her head down not looking up at her dad

"is that true rocky "he asked in a soft voice but she didn't answer "tell me what happened" he said as he moved closer to her the teacher and the principal was both confused at this seeing that she was whispering something in his ear . after a minute her dad nod his head and stood up and then told her to wait outside black strawberry did what she was told and soon was tackled by black apple

"yo bestie what happened, did you die , did they give you life in prison, did they give you a whole year of detention and a lot of homework to do ?"

"I don't really know what's going to happen now that I'm out of the room but I'm pretty sure my dad will take care of it" she said she with a smile

"what do you mean..." by black Apple was cut off as they heard a lot of noises things being tossed broken in the room and then the door opened as her dad walked out with a straight face like nothing ever happened

" rocky let's go home" he said as he took her by the hand

"good luck apple "

"...what just happend ?" Apple said she looked into the office and saw that the office was a wreck like a hurricane been through it so pretty much the principal have to dismiss black apples parents seeing that they wanted to forget the incident

end of flash back )

"see, I told you your dad wasn't the sponseed of Satan that was sent here from hell to get rid of me" black apple said

"what ?"

"nevermind "

so by the following day it was saturday and apple was happy seeing that she still had some days left before the dance but had to get black strawberry to go . but for now she is hanging out with her love to be, black cherry

"so let me get this straight you told your mom this big made up story that you made up on the top of your head so you won't get grounded but you still got detention " black cherry asked

"well I have to say something why would I want to explain to her what happened when the principal did it for me"

"yes but you're still in trouble "

"I may be in trouble but I'm not grounded "

"yes but you got detention "

"killed the mood why don't you "

"I'm not trying to kill the mood... By the way where you able to talk black strawberry and into going to the dance ?"

"nope I'm still working on it, she's a tough cookie to crack"

" and how long have you known her?"

"i forgot, but it feels like years but I'm pretty sure she'll give up and and go to the dance with licorice. "

"and if not?"

" I'm going to plan B "

"what's plan B ?"

"you don't need to know "

"let me guess, handcuffs, duct tape, and some rope ?"

"yep... You know me so well" so by the next day at school apple walked with black strawberry to school with cinnamon and Licorice

"you know what I enjoy , a group of friends walking to school together "black apple said as then they heard a scream and turned around and saw licorice stuffed into a mailbox as black strawberry passed them dragging her book bag on the ground angrily

"hmm i guess she don't want to go to the dance still?" asked apple

"no , and we don't have that many days left" said cinnamon once at school apple tried to talk black strawberry about the dance

"no"

"come on it will be fun"

"go away" black strawberry said as she was talking books out of her locker

"aw but rocky .."

"DONT , CALL ME , ROCKY !" she screamed then walked away as apple closed her locker

"i know you want to go , just say you will"

"why are you so into going to a stupid dance?"

"its a once in a life time rocky"

"dont call me that!"

"why , you let summer call you rocky"

"i do not"

"HI ROCKY !" summer shouted as she ran and hugged black strawberry

"you were saying ?" apple asked as black strawberry rolled her eyes

"right ...summer dont call me rocky " she told her pulling her away from the hug

"why not rocky , i thought you liked being called that?"

"uh , i dont and i'm sure you heard me tell you 100 times not to call me by that name" black strawberry said as she summer started to think about the 100 times she heard black strawberry not to call her by that name

sorry but i don't remember" summer said with a smile

"only you summer " she said as she turned and walked away


	9. Chapter 9

as the three of them went to class during class the whole entire day black strawberry was being annoyed by Apple asking about the dance and wanting her to go so bad that It just drove her crazy even when she tried to get away from her it was impossible because she would be sending her text messages about it or if they didn't have class Apple would mostly skip her class to bother her through the window of the classroom and hold the bulletin boards and stuff like that.

"what do I have to do to make you stop asking me about this stupid dance ?" black strawberry asked her friend Apple who was eating Skittles candy

"go to the dance and I will stop bothering you about it "

"like cinnamon said we don't have that much time or that many days I think we have 5 days left "

"good the sooner it comes and the sooner it goes I won't have to hear about it anymore"

"all right then if you want go to the dance then how about we play a game for it, if you win I won't talk to you about the dance anymore but if I win you're going to the dance... With licorice ,deal?"

"... Fine deal but I doubt that I'll lose" black strawberry said

"don't sell yourself short my friend" said Black apple with a grin as they waited for school to be over they played a game of Horror, pretty much black apple just popped in a horror movie and all they had to do was sit through the it without screaming jumping or running out of the room but pretty much through the whole entire movie Black strawberry couldn't take it and just left the room

"i win !"

"no you don't that wasn't even a challenge !"

"fine let's go bungee jumping "

"why , so you can easily win cause you know my weakness?"

"that is so untrue "

"lets box for it !"

"you want to fight me?"

"hell yeah let's go"

"you know i can kick your ass "

"rule number one no cheating!"

"i don't cheat"

"yeah right , anyway let go to the ring !"

they went to the back of black apples how strange that they built to last summer during their battle cinnamon was the referee summer was the cheerleader licorice was the referee boxing match kind of crazy . cinnamon stop the match and said black strawberry win

"yay !"

"that's not fair she cheated! " apple said

"apple you cheated first "

"aw well i tried"

"what a bunch of losers" said a voice as they looked and saw peppermint with her little girl friends

"leave peppermint or death will be upon you " said black apple

"apple be nice" said cinnamon

"what do you want peppermint ?"

"remember the music battle I said that I wanted to do well today's the day I will blow you away with my trumpet playing " she said holing up her trumpet

"you're kidding right? "

"does it look like I'm kidding I arranged for a music battle and that's exactly what I'm going to get , So prepare yourself for the best music performance of all time" she said as she started to play her music which wasn't so bad but to mean black strawberry was booing her

"YOU JERK YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE !" yelled peppermint

"can you blame us you suck" said black apple

"you two are demonic brats !"

"thank you " the two said together

skipping on to a couple of days later the day of the dance finally came as apple was dressed in a black and red dress . she went over to black strawberry house to pick her up seeing cherry said he would happily drive them but was having a hard time pulling black strawberry out of her room

"you're coming with me to the dance if you like it or not ! " she said as she was trying to drag her out of the room but it wasn't helping seeing they were evenly matched

"you're not getting me to go to this stupid dance and I don't care what my father says , you two are not the boss of me!" black strawberry said

" Don't make me call black cherry in here so he can carry you to the dance because I will" she said as she push black strawberry down and then took out her cell phone only to be tackled by black strawberry as the two fought for the phone and then that's what her dad walked in

"black strawberry will you stop this nonsense and go on to the dance with your friends"

"she's not my friend dad she's a demon in disguise trying to be my friend"

"I don't care if she's the seed of Satan you're going to the dance and that's final" he said as he left the room a minute later the door bell ring as black apple went to the door and saw black licorice he was dressed in a black tuxedo

"hello licorice care to give me a little hand?" Apple said as he pulled him inside the house

"yo black strawberry you have a visitor its your date for the dance "

"tell that flirting bastard to go away or else I will break his arms" she shouted from her room

"um apple ...is this safe?" licorice asked her

"you know she's only joking when she starts threatening your life"

" maybe for you it's a joke but with me I think she means it "

" nonsense , watch . hey black strawberry i want you to go out on date with licorice !"

"go to hell apple !"

"im already there ! uh give me a minute " black apple said as she went back in the room only for licorice to hear a lot of fighting and screaming it was a minute later that black cherry had to take over and carry her to the car and buckle her in

"see that wasn't so bad " black apple said once at the dance black strawberry hidden away in the back as apple was dancing with black cherry also being bugged by bloody orange but was kinda surprise to seeing black strawberry dance with her and summer but in the end at some point bloody Orange would accidentally spilled juice on her dress which that turned into a fight black cherry had to pull apple away from her

"apple calm down and stop fighting with a child"

"she's not a child she's a demon! "

"Isn't that what they say about you?"

"yes but it doesn't mean that it's true"

"you sure know how to make a show " he said as apple turn to see bloody orange dancing with black strawberry as she gave an evil grin making apple growl at her

"that kid is such a pain !" apple said

"she's just a kid apple " cherry told her

"yeah a kid that needs to be spanked ! " cherry laugh at this than a slow dance came as she black strawberry didn't know what to do seeing bloody orange ran off somewhere with summer then licorice walked over to her

"what do you want ?"

"i know you don't like me but just for today can you please not try to kill me "he asked as she held out his hand to her, black strawberry thought for a minute and sigh as she saw black apple holding up signs saying *take his hand , dance with him * and so on

"fine but just for today" she said taking his hand as she tryed to dance black strawberry was so nervous that she accidentally stepped out on his feet making her pull away

"sorry im not really good at dancing" she said as she looked away

"it's okay how about I lead?" he said as he pulled her close making as a soft blush appeared on her cheek as they dance to the music waltz getting lost in Paradise black strawberry forgot what was going on around her seeing the music was playing such a loving melody as she closed her eyes letting it caring her thoughts away when the Music Stops her eyes open only to realize that she was kissing black licorice she pulled away quickly only as she send him a strong punch in the jaw sending him flying across the dance floor

"YOU LIENG RAT , STAY AWAY FROM ME !" the students just watched as the Angry Black strawberry walked away as black apple laugh at this once the dance ended and they went back to school the next day apple was teasing black strawberry about the kiss

"come on Rockie you liked the kiss just say it "

"no ! i wont say something that isn't true ! and call me by that name again I'll punch you " she said as they walked through the hallways

"the more you lie to yourself the more you'll regret not dating him "

"so what !"

"then that means watermelon kiss and him will get back together "

"so what "

"no i mean look there getting back together " black apple pointed as black strawberry stopped and saw licorice and watermelon talking .

"if i didn't know any better i say those two made up and are a couple again "apple said as she looked to black strawberry and saw her walk over to licorice as she pulled him away from watermelon

"what do you think you're doing ! you ask me out and then you just ditch me?! " black strawberry said mad

"b-b-but i thought "

"i said stay away from me i didn't say i wasn't done with you !" this made licorice blush as she too his hand and pulled him away but was stop by watermelon

"were do you think your going with my boyfriend?!

"back off fruit tart his mine" black strawberry said

"but you tow aren't even dating "

"we are now !"

"what?!"

"that's right just because you were voted miss popularly ion are class doesn't mean i have to bow to you or your rat friend peppermint "

"now just wait just a ..."she was cut off from black strawberry loud scream of a banshee making her cover her ears . think of it as Nails on a chalkboard, black apple just stood there with a grin on her face as she watch black strawberry walk off with licorice

"if i catch you talking , looking or anything with that fruit tart I'll kill you" black strawberry said not looking at licorice

"um o-ok " the two went to class making black strawberry let go of his hand not seeing the frown on his face as she sat in her seat and he sat n his and black apple walked in and sat behind black strawberry as she past her a not as black strawberry opened it it said " love is only the begging " making her blush as she turn to look at her seeing that grin on her face making black strawberry throw the ball up note at her . thinking School year was going to be hell it actually turned out ...good but she didn't want to admit that or to actually remember the kiss that she gotten from someone who she didn't even like from the beginning but deep down she was starting to feel something for him but she wanted to forget it but her friend Apple knew exactly how she was feeling now the worst is to come seeing all she has to do is pass high school and get past college until next time stay toon for more of Black Strawberry Rock : school life !


End file.
